1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tire-patching tool and its patching method, particularly to one able to carry out tire patching work quickly and with less labor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A first kind of conventional tire-patching tool, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a rotary handle 1 assembled thereon with a rod 2 with a proper length. The rod 2 has its front end combined with a pointed flat needle 3 bored in the center with a lengthwise needle hole 4 having its front pointed end cut with a slotted opening 5. To carry out tire patching work, a tire seal strip (not shown) is first inserted into the needle hole 4 through the slotted opening 5. Then, the rotary handle 1 is held and turned around to drive the flat needle 3 into the broken hole of a tire to finish patching the tire. However, it will take a lot of exertion and time to manually drive the flat needle 3 into a tire, especially a thick tire, and in this case, a hammer has to be used for helping drive the flat needle 3 into the tire. In addition, the broken hole caused by a nail is not necessarily perpendicular to the tire wall; therefore, it is impossible to accurately drive the flat needle 3 into the broken hole of the tire manually, and the broken hole is likely to become worse and the tire may be damaged if the flat needle 3 is operated imprudently.
As shown in FIG. 2, a second kind of conventional tire-patching tool, which is provided with a power source (a pump) in a pneumatic mode, includes a percussion member 6 disposed in the interior. The percussion member 6 has its front end combined with a driving rod 7 at a corresponding location of the opening of the tire-patching tool to be driven by the power source for carrying out reciprocating movement, and the driving rod 7 has its front end bored with a lengthwise needle hole 8 for combining a tire seal strip 9 therein. In using, the power source is first started to actuate the percussion member 6 to drive the driving rod 7 into the broken hole of a tire by air compression, and when the driving rod 7 is no longer driven by the power source, it will automatically recover its original position, and at this time the tire seal strip 9 will be stuck in the broken hole of the tire. However, the driving rod 7 is directly driven into the tire without considering the vertical surface of the tire and the direction of the broken hole, and it is impossible to measure or adjust the length of the driving rod 7 pierced into the tire. If the driving rod 7 is pierced into the tire too far, the tire seal strip 9 will drop in the hollow interior of the tire, failing to patch up the tire.